geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
My Life As a Teenage Robot: Episode: ..............
The Day it Happened... It was a beautiful sunny Saturday morning. I was sitting down watching TV. I was watching on demand looking for an interesting show. Then I saw My Life As a Teenage Robot, when I saw it, i was very excited because it hasn’t been on national television in forever. Only to find only one episode. It said “Season 2 1/2 , Episode 0, Aired on 6/6/06.” I was like, “what?”. I decided to watch it and when it started, right off the bat, something seemed off. The brightness of the intro was darker than usual with a bit of a red tint. The theme song was lower pitched. And in the middle of the intro, there was a brief moment of static, and when the static stopped, Jenny was gone. And then the aliens in the intro began to terrorize the civilians in the intro while the theme song still played as it did. And at the end of the intro, before the song says “life”, a loud gunshot is heard. It went black for about 20 seconds in dead silence. I sat and stared at the TV with a very confused look on my face thinking, “What just happened?!”. Then the episode finally began, but the title card reads, “..............”. The title card music was normal and after it reads Rob Renzetti, the music lower pitches, and fades, then after if completely faded, it went to static and played very disturbing noises and the screen was bright red and instead of it saying Rob Renzetti, it was replaced with, “SATAN”. Right off the bat, I knew something was seriously wrong with this episode. The episode starts off with viewing Jenny and Dr. Wakeman’s house playing some sad piano music. After 5 seconds, it shows Jenny staring out of the window with a blank look on her face. Then Dr. Wakeman comes into Jenny’s room and says, “Xj9, get ready for school! Your gonna be late!”. Jenny doesn’t do anything. Nora yells again, “Xj9!”. Still no response. When Dr. Wakeman walks up to Jenny and taps on her shoulders, Jenny slowly turns around still with that blank expression on her face. “Yes...mom...” says Jenny. “What is the matter, Xj9?” says Dr. Wakeman. “....nothing....mom...” says Jenny in a scary sing song voice. “Are you hiding something, Xj9?” says Dr. Wakeman. Jenny again slowly turns around and stares at Dr. Wakeman for 2 seconds and slowly puts an evil smile on her face and says in the same sing song voice, “...nooo....mom......”. After Jenny’s creepy statement, the thx sound plays and Jenny is staring into the camera with her intimidating expression, which is supposed to be Dr. Wakeman’s view perspective. And right before the last noise of the thx sound, Jenny quickly pulls out her drill head, and stabs and drills Dr. Wakeman’s head. When I saw it, I was HORRIFIED! Then the camera slowly zooms in on Dr. Wakeman’s dead corpse playing an ominous tune. After 5 seconds, the screen turns black abruptly with a broken static VHS effect. After 1 minute of the dead silence and vhs effect on the black screen. It shows Tremorton High, and Jenny walks into school and gets a tardy note. Jenny looked like nothing happened except for the specs of blood on her forehead. Then Brad comes in. “Hey, Jen!” says Brad. Jenny says nothing. Then the class’s teacher came into the classroom and says, “Alright class, we are going to do a pop quiz.”. After the quiz, Jenny gets an F-. Then, Principal Razinski calls Jenny into his office and states, “Xj9, your behavior and quiz results are unacceptable! You will be held back!”. Then Jenny yells, “No you DON’T!”. Then kills Principal Razinski the same way as Dr. Wakeman. The whole school started screaming when the saw Jenny standing next to Principal Razinski’s dead corpse. The teachers attempted to call the police, but Jenny pulled out here laser and obliterates The whole school. Then the F.B.I and Tremorton police showed up in front of the pile of ashes. “REMAIN WHERE YOU ARE! DO NOT MAKE ANY SUDDEN MOVEMENTS!”. When they attempted to arrest Jenny, she quickly turned around and obliterated the whole squad. Jenny laughs like a psychopath with her evil smile while staring at the camera. Then the screen goes black again for 30 seconds. When the episode came back on, it showed all of Tremorton evacuating the town. People were screaming in terror, scared stool less. I was like, “WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!” I tried to press the stop button on the remote but it seemed that it would not stop until the end of the episode. Then Jenny shows up and kills anyone on sight. Then Skyway Patrol comes to stop Jenny’s rampage. But like I expected, they failed. Then the screen went static for about 2 minutes. The only two survivors were Brad and Tuck. It turns out that Brad managed to escape the school before Jenny had burnt it to ashes. They were both hiding in the basement, Brad and Tuck’s eyes were wide open, their pupils were very small, and they were both shaking while whining in fear. “What are we gonna do, Brad?!”, whimpers Tuck. “I DON’T KNOW!”, replies Brad. Then Jenny rips off the whole house revealing the basement followed by Brad and Tuck. “THERE YOU ARE!!!”, says Jenny in here sing song voice. They both screamed at the top of their lungs as Jenny stabs them in their chests ripping their hearts out. The screen goes static once again. Then, Jenny’s back is facing the camera. Then she slowly turns around and stares at the camera then says, “I have killed all of Tremorton. I am happy. But guess what guys? YOUR NEXT!!!” Then, the screen goes static, then when the episode came back, Jenny’s eyes turned black and bloody with tiny red beady pupils and started laughing like a lunatic focusing on the camera and slowly pulls her arm back, and her knuckles had spikes on them, and she punches the camera causing the screen to look like it shattered, and the camera tumbles all over the place. And then blood started running down the screen, and Jenny walks in front of the camera, and looks down with a blank look on her face, then after 5 seconds of her staring with here blank face, she puts back on her evil smile and stomps on the camera with all her force. A shatter noise is heard along with blood splattering noises and dripping. And then Jenny laughs for the last time in the pitch black abyss in an echoed effect. Then the episode has ended. And after it ended, the power went out. I screamed when it went out. I was so scared, that I couldn’t sleep for a long time. But when I eventually went to sleep, I wake up at 3 in the morning and a shadow that looks like Jenny. It slowly walks closer to me and I hide under the covers. But, it ripped off the covers and it pinned me down and after 3 seconds, two red glowing dots appeared on it’s head. And then I realized it was the evil Jenny! She started laughing in that same mentally insane sounding tone as she drags me out of my bed and out of my room. I screamed! She did not harm me, but she did not let me go for a long time. Eventually, she let me go. Which was surprising because, judging by the way she acted in the episode, I thought she was gonna kill me! All she did was tie me up down in my basement. And before she let me go, she said, “Thanks for entertaining me...Colton.”. Then she brings me back up to my bed. It was a day and night I will never forget. And the next day to watch nick again on on demand, in the My Life As a Teenage Robot folder, all the real episodes were back and the scary one was gone and never to be seen again. The End Category:Horror